Memories of Us Are Lost Moments
by Sum1cooler
Summary: A car accident sends Logan to the hospital and alters his mind. When asked about his girlfriend, his current fiancé, Carlos fabricates stories for the sake of Logan's well being and recovery. Cargan K rating.


Writer's block lol.

* * *

><p><strong>In a Tree<strong>

The day was slowly coming to an end. The sun colored the sky an orange hue reminding the two five year old their love for orange, the fruit they just shared. With the scraps of the bitter peels neatly in a pile by the brunette, the two kids swung their legs in the open air between the fences of their tree house now eating sliced apples. Never are these kids deprived of food; the Latino complained about his friend being scrawny and guilt tripping his mother to always have a plate of something to stuff the skinny boy. Of course most of the time, the complainer ate more than half of the plate but he did enjoy force feeding his friend.

"I think this is enough Carwos." The full boy stated, his missing front tooth affecting his babyish speech. He rubbed his stomach in circles, pouting at his friend. "I can't eat anymore. I might gwoe fat and ugwee."

Carlos turned around, a slice of apple replacing his rows of teeth looking like a red smile. "Are you calling me fat, Logan?" He asked, swallowing the snack down his bottomless pit.

"No, you're not fat."

"Am I chubby?" Carlos cried, rubbing his stomach the same way Logan did.

"No, you're not chubby." He answered, resting his hand on Carlos'. "You're cuddly." To that, Carlos smiled, silently connecting his eyes with Logan's. No words are needed nor exchanged between the two. Just the warmth of Logan's hand gliding onto Carlos' was all it took for these two young kids to feel a natural, organic bond.

Unexpectedly, a single gust blew against Logan's lithe body, casting off all of the poor boy's heat. Shivering and turning a quick shade of blue, Logan's pulled his arms and legs closer to his body, seizing whatever heat he can. His teeth chatted and his eyelids were shut closed.

Suddenly, a large cloth fell onto the brunette's head, covering most of his body; the blanket felt warm and inviting. Opening his eyes, he noticed it wasn't a blanket at all but was Carlos' jacket. Clutching onto the cotton sweater, Logan stared at Carlos, wondering why he would give up his outerwear, baring his short sleeve covered body to the sudden draft.

"Good thing, I am chubby, right?" Carlos joked, pulling his legs and arms towards his body, shivering. Logan smiled, scooting over, closing the gap between them. Opening the jacket up, Logan covered half of the both of them. Even though only their front were covered, exposing their thin shirt covered backs to the mean winds, Logan felt warm; just brushing their sides together, Logan felt warmer than before. He then rested his head on the tan Latino's shoulder, closing his tired eyes and wrapped his small arms around the round waist.

"You're cuddly, just the way I wike it."

…

"That is cute." Logan tries to sit up, the pain in his back causing him to squint.

"No, Logie. You have to lie down." Carlos jumps to his feet, hands over Logan in case he needs support. "The doctor said you have to lie down. That car accident did a toll on your body." Carlos warily adds, his eyes welling with tears.

"No, I have to sit up." Logan grunts, in an up right position. "You just reminded me of a cute story. It makes me happy to know I was and still in love with the same person." Logan happily states, a smile broadens on his lips. "Camille is my one and true love isn't she?"

Taken back from the statement, Carlos sits back down. He digs his nails into the palms of his hands to keep himself from crying. He could reveal to Logan that he is his fiancé but the doctor warned Carlos that if Logan is to fully recover and gain his mentality back, Carlos would have to play along, creating stories of Logan and Camille in love. But the problem was Carlos is horrible at creating stories and resorted to retelling their moments where Camille replaced him. Even though it pains Carlos every single time he replaces his name with her, he is willing to do anything for his soon-to-husband to be well. It's Logan's mentality over his mentality, right?

"Right Logie." Carlos whispers reluctantly, a part of him breaks away. He takes a deep breath and stands up again. Whipping his messenger bag over his shoulders, Carlos packs up to leave. "I'll see you tomorrow, Logan. Get well soon, ok?" Carlos forces his legs to remain in place even though his body is battling him to give Logan a kiss.

"Ok Carlos but hey?" He smiles, waiting for Carlos to look at him. "Can you tell me a story everyday I am in this hospital bed? I know it is stupid but your stories help me forget this pain. I don't know but your voice soothes my aching… everything." He chuckles.

Shifting on his feet, Carlos smiles. "Sure Logan. I'll think of a story for tomorrow." Carlos answers, beaming at the bandaged brunette.

"Thank you Carlos. I want to relearn everything I love about my girlfriend, Camille." Logan says dreamily, wiping the glow on Carlos' face.

"Sure Logan. I'll see you tomorrow." Carlos briskly walks out, not waiting for a good from his boyfriend. Outside the room, he breaks, sliding down against the white walls of the empty hallway. He sobs, crying out everything he has pent up for last five hours of operation. Rolling the platinum band on his finger, his reminds himself that his is doing this for Logan. He is lying, breaking his sanity just so Logan can build back his mentality. Repeating that he must do this for his boyfriend over and over again doesn't help the Latino feel any better.

It just reminds him that he has to fabricate another lie where Camille is the love of his Logan's life for tomorrow.

* * *

><p>This is for writer's block so, idk when I will update. Pm or review request. If I have time, I'll try to write a ~500 word chapter about your request.<p>

Please Review =]


End file.
